sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius: Heroes Unite
Mobius unite is a story based in Bilster's past when he was 28 and a strange alligence was formed from 4 of villains which caused both bilsters,venom,divide and glow to be stuck in the the past which leads to many fights,action and betrays. Character List Main characters *Bilster *Light Lord Glow *Bilster(27 years old) *Dark Bilster *Venom *Divide Small apearences *Sharp *Breaker *Shine *Nightmare *Solarix *Techno Chapter 1 - The portal. *It was a normal day in the South of Mobius at Glow's home* Glow: *Yawns and goes outside* Wonder whats gonna happen today.. Bil: *Runs up to Glow* Dude! There's like a giant portal thing in the west! Right outside my home! Glow: Oh for god sake...What have these villains done this time... *Later when they arrive there there the portal is huge with strange particles floating around it* Bil: See what I mean. Glow: Obviously. I saw one of these years ago...but what it does...I cannot remember. *The portal suddenly shakes and energy beams grab Bil and Glow and drag them into the portal* Chapter 2 - Back to the past. *The two awake in the east of mobius around 10 years in the past* Bil: Urgh...My head...*gets up* Glow: Were still in mobius...? Bil: ...*looks around* No...This is the east of mobius before the bombings...how is this stil..so...fixed...? Glow: *Gets out pocket watch and opens it and looks* According to this were 10 years back in the past... Bil: Oh great...Time paradox heaven. Glow: Actually its possible to overwrite Time Paradoxes to not happen. Bil: Whatever... *But then the 27 year old version of Bilster walks over* Bilster(27): Who are you two anyway? And why does the blue one look like me...*draws sword* Bil: Um... Well...There's been some sort of mix up. I'm you from the future,about 10 years from now. This is Glow. Glow: Hi... Bilster(27): Yeah right,Your not fooling me DB! I'm not dumb! Bil: *Sigh* If I was DB,I wouldn't have this. *shows him a bilster emerald* Bilster(27): ...Your me. Ok. Sorry about that i'm used to DB turning into different versions of me. Bil: Tell me about it. DB wont be your problem in 10 years thought. I'll tell you that. Bilster(27): Oh. I finally get to kill him then mobius is at peace right? Glow: Not even close...But seriously Bil,don't give the younger you spoilers. Bil: *Smirks* Fine. Glow: Now little bilster,Do you know where we can find DB? I have a theory he sent us here. Bilster(27): I'm not little. Bil: You are to me. *laughs* Now seriously where is he? Bilster(27): He's in his fleet. Normally around the Utopian underground. Bil: *mumbels*: Rest in peace the gods... Glow: Bil... Bil: Nevermind. Anyway thanks,we'll be going. Bilster(27): I don't think so,if your going after DB hes stronger then ever currently,You'll need my help. Plus if he struggles with one of me,Imagine 2 of me against him. Bil: Fair point. Glow: Fine. Where can we find a ship here though? It is 10 years ago. Bilster(27): We can take mine. *Points to his plane a small ship* Bil: ...I forgot that I even had that. Glow: And this tiny plane is meant to get us to utopia? *laughs* Bilster(27): Yep. *Enters pilot seat* Get in. Bil: *Enters middle seat of plane* Glow: *Enters end seat and the three take off to utopia* Chapter 3 - Utopia underground, Villain hideout. *The plane lands in the hanger and Bilster(27) changes to his dark form to hide out like a villain and Bil and Glow put on hoods and cloaks to hide themselves* Bilster(27): *Walks over to the bar with Bil and Glow following and the three sit down* Bil: *Voice changer built into cloak* Bartender,come over here. Bartender: Hello customers,What brings you here? Glow: *Voice changer as well* Were here looking for a Dark Bilster,he wanted a meeting with us. Bartender: Hes over by the villain meeting room. I wouldn't disturb the meeting yet though. Anything I can get you while your here? Glow: Hm...*Reads menu* No,were fine. Bil: How long is this meeting on for? Bartender: 3 more minutes I think. Anyway who are you lot? Bilster(27): I'm Nightmare. Bil: I'm Oblivion. Glow: I'm Wrath. Bartender: Hm. Alright then. *Walks over to serve other customers* Bil: *Looks at Glow* Your lucky were in the past... Glow: Hey,it worked. Bilster(27): ...Um. Anyway now we wait for DB... Chapter 4 - The talk. *3 minutes later DB exits the room and walks over to the bar and sits beside Bilster(27) not knowing its him* DB: Get me a drink Bartender and a large one. Bilster(27): You're Dark Bilster right? Us 3 are big fans of yours and would like to ally with you. DB: Why yes I am...Hm? Interesting I could do with some more allies. Follow me. *Gets up and the other 3 do so as well and follow DB to his hideout on Utopia* Glow: Fancy place...But now that your alone. *Removes Cloak* Suprise. *Bilster(27) turns normal and bil removes his cloak as well* DB: BILSTER! and who the hell are you two? Bil: You dont even know your arch rival in 10 years? *laughs* I'm Bil as well from 10 years in the future. But you should know that since you sent us here! DB: The what...? Why would I even do that. Glow: The portal? The one you used to trap us here. DB: ...I have no idea what your on about! What portal!? Glow: What the what...If thats not you then..Who is it? *The windows blast open in DB's hideout as the whole room fills with smoke* Bilster(27): Oh for god sake DB! DB: This wasn't my actions!!!! Glow: Well...This is not good. Bil: I feel dizzy.... *The 4 blackout* Chapter 5 - The two trouble makers. *DB,the two bilsters and Glow awake in a prison cell with Divide and Venom looking from outside the cell at them* Venom: Ok,I don't know who you bunch of clowns are but why did you bring us here! Divide: *Holds sword in hand* You better talk otherwise your going down. Glow: Listen,I don't know who you are but we did not bring you here,I am Light Lord Glow. A hero of mobius in around 10 years from now. These two are Bilster and...Dark Bilster. Venom: Dont lie to us! You all brought us here to kill us! Now let us go! Bil: You must know who I am. Bilster Chaos? Hero of mobius? Defeated Zant himself sometimes. Divide: We dont care who you are just let us back to our own timeline! You and your odd time portals! Glow: I tried to make you two listen but now we have to use force...*Blasts open the cell smacking divide and venom back in which they skid* Venom: Then you have declaired war. Bilster(27): This will be fun... DB: This is not war,it's pest control. Divide: *Draws sword* Bring it on. Bil: *Draws Bilster Blade* This should be fun. Chapter 6 - The plan Divide: *Charges at Bil and slashes with his sword* Bil: *Dodges and slashes Divide with the Bilster Blade* Divide: Argh! *Skids from hit* DB: DARK BLAST! *Blasts everyone into the ground expect himself* You idiots were wasting time. We need to find who really sent you lot to the past. If anyone wants a fight start a fight with whoever sent us here. Glow: *Gets up* I agree with the idiot...for once. Bil: You two calmed down now? *eyes roll* Venom: Fine... Divide: *Puts sword on back* Don't think I trust any one of you though, keep your distance for me. Bil: Hm...were in the past so there's someone we can go to... Bilster(27): Xtarius? Bil: Too far away, I think closer to home. Techno. DB: Oh fun... Glow: Techno as in the ancient of technology lived here? Bil: Yes along with Miranda. Bilster(27): Miranda is going out with Iceus. Bil: In this time yes. Ooops spoilers. Bilster(27): Do I ever marry anyone? Bil: Well that's a story for another day. Chapter 7 - Techno *The group enter Techno's lab* Techno: Bilster? and a much older Bilster and DB... and the other lot of people I don't know. Bilster(27): Hey Techno we have a problem these 4 got teleported into our time. Glow: I am the Light Lord Glow these two are Venom and Divide. Techno: Right... Well I have absolutely no idea how this happened but I believe he had something to do with it. *points at DB* DB: Don't look at me, I've been in a meeting this whole time. Techno: Hm? Odd then... Well I cant help you my friend. Bilster(27): Very well thank you anyway Techno. *The group leave Techno's lab* Chapter 8 - The masters *As they exit infront of them stands Dark Bilster in his future Cyborg appearance with Alpha Venon and Alpha Divide* Bil: I knew you were behind this DB! Bilster(27): Haha hes a cyborg in the future fail. DB: *Warps beside them* You never asked who I was in a meeting with. *evil grin* Bil: You fucking back stabbing liar.... Venom: Should of killed him when I had the chance... Divide: *Draws sword* Last time I listen to you idiots. Alpha Venom: You were so easy to trick Venom, while I sent you to the past I had my fleet bomb your pathetic island... Your friends are dead. *evil grin* Venom: Sharp...Breaker....NO!! YOU CANT!!! *Turns Destroyer Form* Bil: Here we go again... *facepalm* Alpha Divide: While you were here Divide I had your pretty girls become my new prisoners. *evil grin* Divide: What the!? Shine and Nightmare! You bastard! *dark energy surounds him* DB(Cyborg): Oh and while were on this topic your pretty Emilie is mine now Bilster. *evil grin* Bil: You bastard! *Turns dark* Bilster(27): Let me guess 27 year old has the emilie from this timeline? DB: Correct. Bilster(27): Sick freak...*turns dark* Glow: Well this is awkward.. Chapter 9 - To the light *A huge fight went on between the group of them the heroes fighting the villains in which the heroes eventually won forcing the villains to be sent back to there respective timelines* *The heroes turn normal* Venom: Well I assume this wasn't a waste of time then. It was nice meeting you two Bilsters and even you glow. Glow: *nods* *Both Bil's smile and nod* Divide: Hmph. Come along now Venom we need to save the girls and our friends. Venom: Of course. Well I hope our paths cross again one day. *Jumps into a time portal and Divide follows* Glow: Well I'm off to my home. *warps* Bilster: Well its been fun Bil. Bil(27): Yeah, Maybe our paths will cross again one day? Bilster: I assume so oh and Bil. Bil(27): Yes Bilster? Bilster: Enjoy your future and well...try and remember who your friends are... *smirks and jumps into time portal back to his timeline* The End Category:Story Category:Work in progress